(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a touch screen panel and a driving method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device in which a user's command is inputted by selecting instructions shown in a screen of an image display device with a special object and/or one or more fingers.
For this function, the touch screen panel is provided on a front surface of the image display device, and converts a touch input by the object or the finger to an electrical signal. The electrical signal generated by the touch input are thus accepted as an input signal.
Since such a touch screen panel may replace a separate input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., its usage range tends to be gradually extended.
As a type of implementing the touch screen panel, a resistive type, a photo-sensitive type, a capacitive type, and the like have been known.
Among them, the capacitive type senses a variation in capacitance generated by a conductive sensing electrode together with other neighboring sensing electrodes when the finger or the object touches the screen, and then converts the touch input into the electric signal.
However, efficiency of the capacitive touch screen can be degraded due to any noise coming from the outside.